Kingdom Adventure High
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: A huge tale of love, adventure and.. High School? Kick back and relax with Roxas and his friends on a crazy ride of teen romance and chemistry projects. "I felt I have played this adventure many times. Now it's time to lose that memory card for the best." - Roxas Rate M for later chaps.
1. Prologue

"There's meaning to dreams,

And you got to have passion.

Two paths on which you take.

I want to follow you to the end,

But there's choices I have to take.

Don't worry,

The sky, heart and dream is the same, the same things we shared together.

Your destiny and my destiny are one."

A huge tale of a young teen group, but there's one male that stand from crowd. Follow Roxas Strife and his dearest friends throughout his little adventure through family, friendship, destiny, teen romance and chemistry projects!

Roxas: Please do enjoy! :D

Prologue

Roxas' POV

"O-oh crap! We're gonna be late!"

"Nah, Roxas, we're early. We have an hour and 45 minutes until school starts."

"So you woke me up at 4 and it's for nothing?"

"No silly, your birthday is today! Happy Sweet 15th Birthday Roxie-boy, better live it to the best since one more year until you're going to be a real man."

"! Oh, t-thank you Ven."

My name is Roxas, Roxas Strife, as what Ventus say, I am 15 years old. I am a fan for all season since each season has a reason of beauty. Ventus is my brother as I have also other family members which you'll meet later. This is the amazing month of September, between both a solstice and an equinox. My birthday starts 2 days before the Fall Equinox, September 19th. Oh back to family, Ventus is my older brother, about a year or 2 older than me but people mistaken us as twins. As Ventus sing Happy Birthday to me, I enjoy his tone because I am excited to be 15, once I turn 16, our father would allow me and Ven to finally go on our first adventure soloing together as a team. Once again family will be explained later.

"Happy Birthday to Roxie, Happy Birthday dear Roxas, Happy Birthday to you. Come on Roxas, we better hurry if you want some cake. I have made our favorite."

"*gasp* You don't mean?"

"Mhm~!"

"Sea salt strawberry shawty!"

This is something we loved and have figured how to both get a sea salt flavor and more of a sweet treat out of it. It is strawberry shortcake with syrup and sea salt put in there, when me and Ven make it, you're tastebuds will be in delight. Me and Ventus are almost the same person but the difference is, Ven is more outgoing than I am. We laughed in unison from what we have said and shared together.

"Oh and um Roxas?"

"Ya? Wait, did you make cupcakes too?"

"Roxas, you should know.. How could I have not?!"

"Oh man, I love you for life bro! ... What were you gonna say?"

"... Oh, now it clicked. It's about the cupcakes."

"Ventus? You didn't ruin them did you?"

"No, I didn't. It's just I made a lot of them."

"That sounded more like a question than a statement Ven.."

As Ven is the outgoing one, I am the serious one. I crossed my arms knowing something's up.

"Oh, follow me my dearest Roxas."

With Ventus finishing that sentence, I follow him to the kitchen to see the cupcakes in piles. If I were my eyeballs popping out of my sockets before, they should be like that now.

"How many did you make?! 100!?"

"Close, off by an extra 75."

"Ventus, how are we gonna finish this?"

"Hey, we got friends and family members."

"That's not going to cut it. There's going to be more 80 of those things once the day is over."

"How about school?"

"Jesus Ven."

"Then, hurry up can eat your slice, we are going to give 15 minutes to pack those things! Those remaining left over will be our breakfast and desert for tomorrow."

"Are You SERIOUS!?"

And that was my best memory of September, now welcome to March. This my first year as a sophomore in my new high school I just have transferred to. Or, the new school, I have transferred to with my family partaking in that school while I was at another school. Ventus is in his junior year, proving I am a year or 2 younger than him.

"E-excuse me! Pardon me. Coming throu- AH!"

I tackled, no make it crashed into somebody as I was rushing to school. I wanted to be early for the entrance ceremony for both welcoming back students and welcoming newest students to their school, Kingdom Adventure High.

"Ow.. oh I am sorry."

I was about to help the person up until I see a pair of blue sapphire eyes. I thought I have seen the ocean once those eyes took a glance at me. Though, I think I have stared long enough.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"W-waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I got flipped over, the sky flew over my view as my body hits the ground before me again but back first. Getting a better view to look, there's black hair, it may be black hair but it's short. I couldn't help but blink after seeing what have happen to me. A fist almost meet my face but it ended up opening for me, just for me, just for me to grab it and get helped up.

"I-I am sorry. You are lucky that you got away with it because you were nice to me."

I blinked once more, I was stuck in a trance until Ventus called me.

"Hey! Roxas, hurry up, you said you wanted to be early right?!"

"Oh, y-ya! Coming!"

I have rushed over to Ventus but making sure I won't bump into.. _her_ again.

?'s POV

I have walked to school on my own this morning. My sisters decided to leave me behind because they wanted to go find their boys. Well, one is looking for him as the other was already walking to school knowing his location. My sisters that I mentioned, they're named Kairi and Aqua Kisaragi. If you hear that last name, that's right, my mother.. Yuffie Kisaragi. *sigh* I got crazy family members, I believe Aqua is my own sane member in the family. As arriving to the school, people move out of my way, showing who's got bigger respect. Sometimes, I felt awkward when it first started but now, I am getting used to it, people should have show better respect.

"E-excuse me! Pardon me."

The hell? I was about to turn to the voice but it's too late as that voice of the person collided into me.

"AH!"

We both said it in unison but I was too shocked to yell longer. My body met the ground as another body hit my own. That really hurt. I looked at the person who dared to crash into me but the world stops as ocean blue eyes met sapphire eyes. Those eyes shows a reflection of pure happiness, something I could have been jealous of. But I looked and thought he was looking at something else other than my eyes. Now I am really mad.

(If you know what happen in Roxas' POV then this shouldn't have to be repeated... - Rayvon)

This is embarrassing, that guy was Ventus! Aqua's boyfriend and I have hurt him, she's going to have a fit. UGH! What's worst, I have apologized and other people have probably seen it.

"Yo, Xion!"

"Oh.. Hey Kairi.."

"What have you gotten down in the dumps?"

"I have thrown Ventus to the ground. Though, Ventus doesn't seem to know me and he isn't wearing his foolish green tie and sun-cap as he would usually wear." And what's worst, I think I have blushed more than in embarrassment from that scene.

Kairi looked at me like I have 2 heads then laughed at me.

"Hey! Shows so much family you are."

"N-no, it's funny you believed that was Ventus."

"What do you mean?"

"That was Ventus' younger brother Roxas, he's probably a few months older than you. I can't believe he's a new student here."

"So I have beaten up his little brother?"

"Must have, if it was Ventus, he would have laugh it off and like you said, he would know you."

"Oh dear god.."

I looked back at the direction Roxas went. So that's Roxas. Why.. do I have this sudden feeling? It's cringing my heart, what is this?

"Ooo Xion, don't tell me you-"

"Finish that sentence, I DARE YOU!"

I begin to chase Kairi into the school building. Today's not my day...

(Back to) Roxas' POV

"She's so beautiful.."

"Roxas~!"

"Ack! Sorry Ven, there was a girl I am thinking about."

"I heard, tell me Roxs! I need to know who's the girl that took ya heart away. Wait, nevermind, tell me what does she look like!"

"... *blinks* She has nice short black hair, and those mystical sapphire eyes-"

"Well I be DAMNED! Roxas Strife likes Xion Kisaragi."

"!"

I turned with a shocked expression, as I turned, my 1st best friend arrived to the scene. The pyromaniac Axel Farron.

"Axel! Where's Z?"

"Right here Roxas. Just carrying my bags for class."

"Umm, for what?"

"Videogames man! You should have known me by now!"

Axel and Z are my best friends throughout middle school until they have to go to high school. They are like 2 peas in a pod. Although, there's a secret between their friendship, Z told me that secret that should be excluded from Axel's ears, Z said he wanted to tell Axel himself. So I kept my lips sealed shut for Zackori's sake and his fluffy heart.

... Still there? Welcome to my second period class! It's time for introductions, I am outside in the hallway waiting for my que.

"Mr. Strife, please come in young man."

"Yes."

I walked in to see that the class is up to 17 students, I never felt so small. Wait a moment, is that Xion?"

"I-I am Roxas Strife, I have transferred from Twilight Tech School. I hope that we can have an amazing school year together."

I have bowed to show my self respect. Ventus would have be with me but today it started on day 2, therefore, I am alone in the rest of my classes for day 2s'. Now students are yelling and rooting for another student that just make fund of me, calling me a tech nerd..

"OK! QUIET DOWN! Roxas, please sit next to Xion, that's your seat and she'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Of course.. it would be an honor to work with another student." Yahoo! TOUCHDOWN! I SCORED MYSELF WITH XION! Wait, no time to be foolish! Focus!

"Hey there, I would to apologize from my actions earlier before school started." That's what I said to Xion before sitting next to her, luckily it's a whisper so no one else would hear me.

"It's alright, just don't mess with my reputation."

O-ouch, cold heart.

Lunch came faster then I expected. Apparently, I was wrong, Me, Ventus and my 2 cousins or should I say my step brothers have shared the same lunch period.

"Z and Axel could have come but decided to mess around in the auditorium to play videogames."

"Should have known."

"Yo, Rox!"

"Sora! Where's Vantias?"

"He's taking a nap in the classroom he has to take next."

"Performing an all-nighter is not working too well for you 2."

"But, music is our soul!"

"We know."

Soon all 3 of us laughed together. Sora Fair is my step-brother, he has gotten more friends than I do. He's pretty outgoing, he's in the same position I am in. Vantias and Sora are like me and Ventus, the difference is, Sora is the outgoing one, Vantias is the serious one. I can tell you what Vanitas is like later when he appears. For now, Sora is more cheerful than Ventus and he's my age, as well him having grades 65 - 78, his GPA is no where higher than 73 sadly. Ventus' GPA is even 85 - 90, mine is 90 - 98, I am nowhere perfect yet. I have perfected the exam because it's stuff I already know that Cloud shoves into our heads. Cloud is our father as Zack is Sora and Vantias' father, they are a couple and they're married secretly to each other after Ventus turned 12.

Now it's just after school, school goes by quicker than I thought for the first day. Yep, just me, Ven and Aqua now walking together. Yup, I am Senior 3rd wheel yet again...

"Hey Ven, I'll meet you at the house. Have fun with Aqua-san."

"Oh my, Roxas, I don't want you to feel left out."

"Nah, go on ahead and have fun you 2 crazy love birds!"

I ran home with a smile on my face that disappears when I am halfway close. So that's how a couple feel like together? Falling in love and being the love you love right? Well, it seems like I have fell in love. But she's a girl who could actually murder me if she tries. I do have a few tricks up in my sleeve but I can't hurt the one who I like. Also, she treated me, in the nicest way as possible.

I arrived into the household, maybe tomorrow will be a better day between me and Xion. She is my partner after all.

"WOOT! ME AND XION HAVE ALL CLASSES TOGETHER! Ventus must have been my good luck charm for a very long time, also Ventus said he was going to give me a present tomorrow morning. Well, see you tomorrow.

End of Prologue...


	2. Chapter 1 - Which is Sweeter?

Chapter 1... Which is sweeter?

Roxas' POV

I begin to lick my lips as I cringe from what happen at lunch today. It's my second day at school and I am trying my best to delete that memory.

"Roxas, you're right!"

"Huh?"

Before I knew what was coming, I got knocked upside the head by a soccer ball. Somehow I hear laughing in the distance before shaking my head back and forth to regain my senses. Turning towards the laughter, a male with a black cap but if were to look more closely, it's positive he's blond.

"Roxas you ok?"

"I'm fine Ven, man, I have lost a little of my mind."

"Oh ya, what happen between you and your partner with you project? You came running with 25 minutes before lunch period ended. We got 10 minutes until lunch ends now so spill the beans Roxas."

Yes, I remember a project pretty well but I never expected like earlier!

- Flash back -

"Mr. Strife, Ms. Kisaragi, since you 2 are working together? I got an upcoming project I will warn you 2 about since you're both my top students in the class. If your attitude Ms. Kisaragi towards others will die down.."

I laughed nervously as Xion gave off a glare at me. What did I do to make her come off the wrong side of the bed!?

"Everybody in class will work on a made-up song in a group of pairs, either they will work with partners or other people enrolled in this course."

"O-oh ok miss. Umm.."

"Roxas, if you feel uncomfortable with Xion being your partner or Xion, if you feel uncomfortable with Roxas being your partner, then you may exchange with new partners of your choice. I am only giving you a day to try and work together, who knows, you may have an easier time being acquaintances once you guys work together. And maybe you Ms. Kisaragi, you can lighten up for a change, other teachers may let you get away of being a lone wolf but I would not tolerate it at all."

"Hey, Xion has a right to be not welcomed in my presence, I-I am new after all." Well there's my luck, I rather have Xion be happy than I am anyways..

"So.. Larxene, I might exchange project partners tomorrow. You know me after all.." I smiled weakly. Xion was pretty shocked for me knowing this woman, or I should say regular student here. Larxene is about the same as Axel, people put her into the position of a dumb blonde but she proved them wrong once they know her age as she became a senior. Larxene was Axel's neighbor and first crush, until Larxene moved away and Axel gotten a change of impression with girls. Larxene was one of the people I can put as a best friend when times are needed, she's a tad crazy and I can't ask her advice unless.. it involves girls and oh boy, Larxene got that glint in the eyes. Guess I got to explain to her later and come to her for 'lovely advice' on 'woman'.

"Oh Roxas, I never knew you would have the balls to say my real name infront of somebody you don't know."

I chuckled nervously.

"Y-you know Miss Turken?"

"Know? Make it first-base terms my dear. Roxas is a friend of mine. How has it been Roxas, you said you are 15 now right?"

"Ya, for once, I really miss ya Larxene."

As me and Larxene gave a small reunion, I almost lost track between me and Xion's project.

"Wait, before we go any further, what will happen if we get separated?"

"Well Roxas my boy, you should know how to make another song right?"

"O-oh.. umm alright."

"You best not fail my class, or you're going to have a reason to be afraid of me.. Mr. Strife."

I turned pale on how Larxene uses that tone, she's both my Music teacher and P.E teacher by the looks of the scheledule. I am dooooooooooomed! I CAN'T SCREW THIS UP! IF I DO I'LL HAVE A REASON TO HIDE FROM THE LIVING!

"Umm, is Roxas ok Miss Turken?"

"Heh, he's way better than ok. Don't screw up in my class."

"Yes Miss Turken.."

"Ta-ta Mister Roxs."

"? Roxs?"

I regain my senses as Larxene left.

"Ya? Wait Xion, you called me by one of my nicknames."

I chuckled infront of Xion for the first time because she called me the first time by my nickname.

"So Roxs is one of your nicknames?"

And there goes my happiness...

As little time progresses, it arrived to a class we shared together, when it gotten to 5 minutes before class is over, I told Ven to go on ahead without me. If Ven stays, I am never going to get my project done with a nosy brother, especially with Xion being next to me. Now it's just me and Xion in the library with no one else... time to research songs!

"Roxas, make sure you find actual good songs."

"Got it, which type of song should we do?"

"... For once, you, of all people I know are actually interest in music and grades."

"Aren't they important?"

"Yes, they are, which is the truth of high school and college. Well, mainly grades, sadly not music."

"I see, so Xion, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Hmm, I do want to be a actor and a journalist then.. So what do you want to be Roxas?"

"I want to be a game developer when I grow up. I still have many choices left in my life to choose before senior year."

Xion's POV

"A game developer huh? That's quite interesting coming from a person like you, I thought you would like to be a musician?"

"Nah, if I wanted to do that, I could have already done that with my step-brothers. It might be hard to get used to their choice of music and the fashion style I will have to wear. If I wanted to be a punk, then I could have done that when it's April Fool's day."

"You have step-brothers, who are they?"

"I am sure you know one of them, Sora Fair."

"E-eh?!"

"I know, quite a shocker huh? Sora is my step-brother along with his brother. They are my cousins at first by our (Roxas and Ventus') own father being close friends with Zack until they begin to become a lot more closer after their wifes' passing, our mother died by a sickness as Uncle Zack's wife died by a battle that cost her life to protect their children. When dad told us not to come with them since it's an urgent matter to work with, we stayed with mother until.. she passed away. Dad told us she's a "Guardian Angel" for all of us. I must thank her for everything.. She passed away as me and Sora were about 7, I am 6 months older than Sora."

Well that explains how Ventus and Roxas looked like along with Sora and his own brother. And Sora's brother having the black hair. I know Zack since again he's a friend of my mother's that occasionally visits.

"So Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to take a break?"

"Sure! We're going to be here for a while so why not?"

I am quite confused about this blonde haired male. Just what is he?

"Xion, let me go grab my bag quick."

"Su-" ... Did I just do what I think I do?

Roxas' POV

-End of Flashback-

I turned my head towards Xion at the same time she turned her head to me as she's about to respond. Then.. we both kissed directly on the lips! Well it's not a kiss since it was by accident and we turned our heads to each other.. But it's a kiss since our lips met towards each other. AH CRAP! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT IT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? Xion's going to kill me, that's the reason I have ran to lunch and met with Ventus. I have been a odd ball at the table and once everyone left early, Ven took me to behind the school to talk.. Oh man.. I am now a target!

"Earth to Roxas?"

"V-ventus, my partner is going to kill me.. No questions and no hesitation, just kill me straight."

"What happened? How is your partner going to kill you?"

" ... Our lips have met accidentally once we have turned to each other for the response. She soon turned silent after the kiss and I felt something bad is going to happen."

"You are just being a worrywart. Who is she? Who has stole your lovely first kiss my little brother?"

I have gone silent once Ventus asked that question. He's asking who's going to kill me before the day is over.

"Rox?"

...

"Roxas?"

... He's asking for it.

"Roxas, you can tell me."

"... Xion." He asked for it.

Then.. everything turned has turned quiet.

It have continue until 5 minutes later, Ventus broke the deadly air.

"Which is sweeter?"

"H-huh?"

"Which is sweeter? Our cake we made, or the kiss?"

"... 'Which is sweeter?'?" I have repeated those words in confusion. "Hmm.. wait.. why are you asking that?"

"Just wanting to know little brother." Ventus chuckled as I am still trying my best to calm down. I can't leave a question unanswered, even if it's one where you hate to admit.

"A.." "?" "T-the kiss.. from Xion, it's more sweeter than our cake we made for my birthday.."

"! Ooo Roxs, you're growing up!"

As Ventus hugged me, "WOULD YOU QUIT YOU KNUCKLE-HEAD!?"


End file.
